


【白曜】空房间

by yueyueyueshen



Category: king of glory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyueyueshen/pseuds/yueyueyueshen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	【白曜】空房间

生活的仪式感来源于矫情与做作，日历上的一个红圈圈像是鲜红的戒指，它告诉你，这一天是特殊的，是需要被铭记的。但是它不会告诉你这一天如何特别，也许是因为你得到了一束鲜花，也可能因为你收获了一耳光。但其实两者相仿，都会让人面红耳赤，就好比做爱，无论痛还是爽，其表现形式都是相似的。

这是曜在床上分神时想到的狗屁哲理，他的腿还挂在李白身旁，阴茎颤颤巍巍的，像是害羞又像是害怕。他的日历本上也有红色的日子，之前镜会用这样的方法记录经期，他也学会这种基础的办法。不同的是，经期不适合做爱，而他的红圈，都是在记录做爱。

李白习惯先亲他，亲的他满脸涨红后再一路亲吻到乳尖。曜的身体每一处都在昭示他是个少年，粉红的乳尖会在啃咬中挺立充血，他好像缺乏一种肌肉记忆，李白故技重施也总是能把他弄的死去活来。他趴在床上小声地喘气，阴茎慢慢勃起，后穴也不自觉的翕张。

他会撒娇，在李白啃咬他的脊背时软声软气的说想要，在李白应景的一两句浑话后涨红着脸点头。李白的手是修长好看的，在磨蹭他的皮肉时也有另类的性感。他先帮东方曜解脱一次，接着用沾了精液的手指撑开了东方曜的后穴。他也许是很恶劣的人，觉得东方曜每次都跟处女一样，既欢迎他也抗拒他，整个人呈现一种桃子一样烂熟的粉红。他俯下身去咬他的脖子，在小小的凸起的骨头上啃咬出一个齿印圆环。东方曜上下两头都感到痛，但他抓紧了被褥，决定暂时不要出声。

李白的手指已经进到三根，开合的时候带起的精液和润滑剂像是粘连的桥梁。东方曜是背对着他的，但是在听见皮带解开的声音还是本能的紧张起来。他绷紧了大腿，在自我恐吓中把嘴唇都咬破。李白察觉到了也没有安慰他，他在外面磨蹭了一会儿，几乎是艰难的挤进去一点。东方曜太紧了，他只能亲吻他的肩头告诉他放松。

东方曜最见不得李白受苦，他努力告诉自己要放松，但越重复反而越紧张。李白察觉这方法失了效，只得另谋出路。他把东方曜翻过来抱住，头埋在他胸口磨蹭。他不是不会撒娇，只是觉得这种武器不太适合男人使用。东方曜一看这阵仗就吓到了，他赶紧抱住他，笨拙的拍他的背。李白慢慢埋到了他的脖颈处，柔软的棕色短发让他发痒。李白故意闷着声音说：“你是不是不想和我做？”东方曜赶紧说不是，他讨厌所有人都不会讨厌李白，但李白没有回话，急的他都要哭出来。他刚想开口表忠心，却被李白一下子进入，这一次比之前顺利，至少李白进到了他的前列腺点，压的他一下子变了调。

他未开口的话转化成了呻吟和喘息，李白还是熟练的多，知道用什么方法可以让他放松。刚才那一番示弱撒娇里，他的手指一直没离开过东方曜的后穴。东方曜确实很喜欢他，喜欢到对身子里的异物没了感觉，只顾着安慰他。

他的阴茎摁压在东方曜的前列腺点，在慢慢的一进一出间终于让东方曜哭着说不要。东方曜在层叠的快感中几乎要晕过去，他抓着李白的背，刚修的指甲在白纸一样的背上磨出了红痕。他的两条腿架在李白的臂弯，整个人暴露出来，像一尾离水的鱼。

李白俯下身去亲他时终于可以完全埋进他的身体里，东方曜在这时射了第二次，整个人的脸上爬满潮红。他在放空时李白开始大动作，他的甬道尽职尽责的吸附着李白的阴茎，在进入时侍奉，抽出时挽回。他在反应过来后伸手揽住了李白的脖子，突然他想起来李白还一次都没有射过，他的自卑和愧疚感突然上涌，想着各种方法来取悦李白。他叫的放浪起来，有意识地加入一些荤话，李白听到只轻轻一笑，问他是不是真的那么舒服。他脸一红，一咬牙说是，他被肏的很爽。这句话还是有所成效，李白看起来确实被取悦了，他轻轻啄了一下东方曜的唇角，随即是抽出阴茎后又一次深埋。

东方曜听得见床发出的吱呀声，他曾经跟着室友看A片，在别人都面红耳赤时意外的沉默。那时他还是高中生，却已经和李白发生了关系，他看见那个女人抓着男人大声地喘息，在脑海中不自觉的换成了自己的脸。他的腿在颤抖之中软的不行，一次次抽插都仿佛进到了自己的身体里面，他站起来艰难的走到卫生间，在室友的哄笑声中拨通了李白的电话。

他在卫生间里和李白来了一次隔空性爱，第一次尝试自己进入自己，在内裤的精斑前羞红了脸。

在哭喘之中他回到现实，记忆里简单的白炽灯已经被酒店顶的水晶灯替换，这段关系持续了快三年，李白从他仰慕的学长变成了万人追捧的偶像。在那时的选秀比赛中，他付出他能做的所有，却总有比他更富有的，更聪明的人，所有人都可以叫他男朋友或老公。想到这里时，李白终于射出来，他习惯不带套，东方曜宠着他顺着他，随便他怎么搞都无所谓。

他很喜欢李白，假如能把喜爱具象化成物质，他有自信绝对不输别人。但这个世界感情总是无价，一语双关，一文不值。想到这里，他的自卑感随着微凉的精液一起充盈他的身体。李白一定有机会遇到比他更好的人，这一点毋庸置疑。

过去那些日子里，父母死后，他们家里总有一个空房间，偌大的房子里空了一块，就变得残缺不全起来。他庄重的生活仪式感给了他一个个红圈，他在每一个做爱的日子里都希望李白能够永远属于他，在无药可救的把李白归属于他漫长人生的一环时，又撕扯着告诉自己李白永远是自由的。

想到这里，他矫情作祟，几乎是立刻哭了出来。


End file.
